Dragon Prision
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Haley is kidnapped and taken to a prison! But not a jail one.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in the city at the Long house. Jake's father had managed to come to terms with the fact that he had a family of dragons. It was now morning on a school day. Jake Long had just come down for breakfast, his mother was making eggs. Jake sat down at the table.

"Oh Jake. I need you to pick Hayley up from school today," his dad said.

Hayley looked smugly at her brother. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Jake said annoyed.

The two went to school. What they didn't know was near Hayley's school a shadow figure was watching her go in. Then it walked away, into the bushes near the school.

"She has to come out eventually. And when she does. She will be mine," it said.

It was a normal school day for the two.

Back at their home the two parents went home due to a phone call telling them to.

"Why are you home early?," the dad said.

"I got a phone call saying I should go home immediately, it said something urgent about our kids," the mom said.

"So did I," the dad said.

Then there was a knock at the door. When the mom answered she saw a young woman with blonde hair looking very worries.

"Are you the long family?," she asked.

"Yes. Are you the one who called use?," the mom asked.

"Yes. Listen to me. A former college of a friend of mine is evil. Very evil. He moved out of the line of work they were working in. He's after a gifted little dragon girl in the Long family," she explained.

"Hayley!," the two parents said nervous and shocked.

After school Hayley went outside to wait for her older brother to get there. Jake was walking to the school and he could see Haley waiting for him and she could see him. Just they a bunch of people in lack clokes came out and blocked his way. He couldn't see their faces, the hood of the clocks were blocking it. They started to poke him with sharp strange shaped sticks keeping him from moving too much away from them. Two of them also jumped out of the bushes making Haley scream and back away a bit. One of them grabbed Hayley and covered her mouth, then walked away with her muffling her screams.

Jake finally managed to fight off the other memmbers of the group who ran off.

"Ok Hayley. Let's get out of here before they come back," he said as he turned around back to where his sister was, his eyes widened as he saw she wasn't there.

"Um… Hayley? Hayley! Where are you?! Hayley if you're hiding you can come out!,"

She didn't. Their parents came running towards him.

"Jake?! Where's Hayley?," Susan exclaimed.

"She was right over there, but-,"

"We're too late," Johnaton said sadly.

"Who were those guys? Why did they want Hayley?,"

"They wanted to take her to their warehouse. It's a rundown warehouse, in downtown. You can't miss it," Susan said.

"I'm on it," Jake said as he flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the cage the two girls were still in there.

"So do you know what their keeping us here for?," Hayley asked.

"You'll find out right now it looks like," Izzie said.

A tall man with short blond hair and a green uniform came to the cage with two metal collars and 2 heavy chains.

"Here he comes. Ok. Don't protest and don't fight back. If you make a mistake they'll fight you so hard you'll be bed ridden for weeks," Izzie said.

The man walked into the cage. He put on the collar onto Izzie. She transformed blue spines. Then he clipped the chain onto the hook of the collar. He then turned to Hayley who was a bit nervous from what Izzie said. But the man simply put the collar on her and she transformed into her dragon form.

"Hey i didn't dragon up. How did this happen?," Hayley asked.

"It's the collar. It taps into our dragon che and forces us to be trapped in dragon for as long as their on," Izzie explained.

"It's better than doing this without your dragon strength," the man said.

The man's voice sounded cold and dull, but still carried emotions. He hooked up Hayley to the chain and led them out of the cage. There was another tall man with short brown hair.

"Are we ready? This is my first time," he said, his voice cracked a bit but other than that it sounded relativly deep.

"Yes. Well this is you're first time so, here you bring Long. I'll bring Degrass," the man said.

The two led the girls into the other room. There was a large machine there. It looked like a slavery machine. It had large long wooden handles used to push and a row of mine carts going to the center, one was under a circular bin holding large rocks and a sharp blade ontop of them.

"Alright, let's see what you've got Long," the blond said.

The second man reluctantly hooked her chain onto the machine.

"Um, what exactly do you want me to do?," Hayley asked.

The first man face palmed and groaned. Izzie looked nervous.

"Maybe we should just give her to the boss to take care of," he said.

"No!," the second man said putting his hands on the first man's sholder.

"Come on kid. I know this is hard at first. After a few weeks of this it's like nothing,"

"But she's just a child and this is her first day,"

The first man rolledis eyes.

"Tell you what, let's take the kid off there and just let Degrass show how to do it okay?,"

"Okay," he took Hayley off the machine and led her away, while the first man hooked up Izzie.

Then he went over to the yellow control pannel, he pushed the green button.

"Alright Degrass whenever you're ready," he said.

Izzie started pushing. it made the bade turn and it created small pebbals that fell into the mine cart.

"Okay stop.

Izzie stopped. The second man hooked up Hayley on the handle behind Izzie. The two kept pushing. The first man got a text.

"Come on, the boss wants to see us. You two keep doing what you're doing," the first man said.

The two left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not a productive use of time. Why do we even have to this anyway?," Haley asked.

"To make mineral dust for them to sell. Just be glad they know we're dragons and not making us do this in human form," Izzie answered.

The two men walked up to the office. There was a large window, so they could still keep an eye on the two kids as they worked.

"You wanted to see use sir," the first man asked.

A man in black leather and a deep raspy cold voice turned around in the chair to face them.

"Yes. It seems like someone has caught wind of use. A young teenage boy dragon has been rumored to have seen that we caught his little sister," the boss said.

"What does that matter sir? It's not like he knows where we are," the first man said.

"True. But I fear that Long may become a problem for us,"

"Sir, if I may. If she's such a problem, why don't we just erase her memory and free her? She wouldn't remember anything and we would still have Degrass working for us," the second man suggested.

"Are you mad?! We're not letting her go. We've been watching her for months waiting for an opportunity to grab her. And now that we have her, I'm not letting some teenager take her back. At the end of the day, get rid of her, through her in the pit," the boss said.

"No! Not the pit," the second man said.

"What's your problem?," the boss said.

"Sir she's so young. All these kids want is to be back with their families. Have warm beds, go to school, happiness, to live like normal kids,"

"We give them good food. And plenty of time to rest between shifts. They should be taking joy from that. No go on. You are dismissed,"

"Yes sir," both of the men said in unison.

Just then there was a huge crash coming from the area where the two kids where.

"What was that?," Izzie said in shock.

Jake had bursted through the back doors and was in the room.

"Haley!," he exclaimed.

"Jake?,"

The boss and the two workers came out. The boss leaned in closer to the first worker.

"Forget the end of the day. Throw her into the pit now," the boss said.

The first man nodded. The boss tackled Jake the first man unclipped Haley and dragged her away and the second man unclipped Izzie and got her away from the chaos.

"Now you stay here Degrass, I have to go join the others," the second man said and left Izzie around the corner to watch what was going on.

"Hey! Hey! Get off me!," Jake said trying to shake the boss off.

The boss knocked him away and ran onto the ramp the others were waiting with Haley. Izzie's eyes widened. she knew what that ramp was above. The pit. It was a large clear tank like box.

" This is bad," Izzie said.

Jake flew up onto the pit with him.

"Let go of my sister," he demanded.

"Fine. We will. Take the collar off," the boss said.

The first man took the collar off Haley and picked her up.

"Tell you what. You and I can talk while your sister waits safe and sound in there," the boss said pointing the the tank.

Jake looked suspiciously at him.

"Oh don't worry. It's quiet safe. She'll be able to breathe just fine when she goes in there," the boss said.

"Okay," Jake said.

the first worker opened the trap door and let Haley go. She fell onto a mattress inside the tank. They the first worker closed the door and locked it, then nodded to his boss.

"Good now. Let's talk," the boss said.

Little did Jake know what was going on in the tank. The little light went from red to green and then a faucet on the top went on like a bathtub on full blast, slowly, but gradually filling the tank up with water. Haley gasped. she flew up to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"JAKE!," she screamed.

But Jake couldn't hear her. The tank was sound proof.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie was watching from a distance. She looked below where Jake was and saw Hayley in the tank. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew what was going on in that tank. She tried to flew off but her fear kept her wings from flapping. She grunted struggling to get her wings to fly.

"N- No. I have to… (Grunt) help her," she said to herself.

Then she remembered something. Hayley had told her that Jake, was her older brother.

"Her brother," she whispered. She ran across the room and bent down by the stairs. She was trying to figure out how to get Jake's attention but luckily she didn't have to. Jake heard her and turned his head around. Izzie noticed this and pointed to the tank.

"You stay right there. I wouldn't move if I were you," Jake threatened.

He leaned over to see the tank and saw his sister swimming in the tank. A gate opened a shark came out Hayley started swimming for her life as the shark started chasing her. Jake's eyes widened and he opened the door and jumped into the tank. The men closed the door and leaned on it to keep him in. But Izzie used her fire breath to burn them off the door.

"Izzie! Get back to your post!," the boss said.

"No! I've been your slave for far too long! No more of this! No more being locked in a cage! No more being forced to do your dirty work! No more wearing magically collars that force me to stay in dragon form! No more! The line must be draw here! I am an individual Being! YOU DO NOT OWN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Izzie exploded.

She flew away the three men chased after her.

Jake swam into the tank and saw his sister being cornered by the shark. He smashed into the shark and got it away from his sister. He then grabbed his sister and pushed open the door and lifted sister out of the water. She coughed violently.

"Are you OK?," Jake asked.

Hayley nodded, but kept coughing.

Jake looked up to see the other young dragon being chased. One of the men locked the collar on her neck and started dragging her down. Jake took off.

"Wait here," he told Hayley.


	5. Chapter 5

He flew off after the younger dragon and blew fire at the man making him scream and let go of the chain. Izzie took the collar off.

"Come on," Jake said and grabbed Izzie by the waist and flew her away from them very fast. They got back to the place Haley was and Jake quickly grabbed Haley and flew them out of the window and put them down on the yard.

"Wait here," he told them.

He flew back into the building. He started fighting the men. He knocked them with his tail, breathed fire and did just about everything he could. Eventually he knocked them unconscious and their hideout started crumbling. Jake managed to fly out and the boss pulled his workers out of the building, into the car and drove away. Jake flew back to the yard and landed.

"Are you guys OK?," Jake asked.

"Ya,"

"Yes. Just one problem though,"

"What is it kid?,"

"I don't have anywhere to go,"

"Don't you have a home?,"

Izzie shook her head while looking down.

"OK. I think I've got an idea. Come on," Jake said as he flew to his house and the two younger dragons followed him.

…

Meanwhile at the Long's House…

"And she helped me in the prison," Haley said finishing the story.

"And she doesn't have anywhere to go," Jake said.

Jake and Haley's parents looked at each other before their mom whispered something in their dad's ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Well then. She'll just have to stay here with us," he said.

"Really?," Izzie said smiling.

"Yes! Welcome to the family Izzie!," Jake's mom said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!," Izzie said hugging everyone.

"Come on Izzie. Let's go get you some furniture for your new room," Jake's mom said leading Izzie outside to settle into her new home.


End file.
